


Lurch and Tables - Gomez Investigates

by FonzFan82



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on a dream I had a couple nights ago. Also my first Addams Family story. Lurch gets upset about something and ends up throwing a table on a guest. Will the guest end up dead or survive? Find out if Gomez will figure it out! Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurch and Tables - Gomez Investigates

It was a dark and stormy night. The Addams Family was out in their house doing things. Lurch, the butler, was in the kitchen preparing for that night's dinner. Fester was away on a trip for a while. Gomez and Morticia were no place to be seen but inside of the house. They had a guest over at their house. Their guest was a dark - haired brunette with blue eyes. The brunette turned out to be a woman in her thirties. She was lying on the pointy couch in the house the Addams had and had a book with her. She was reading it while their television was on at the same time. She wasn't paying much attention to the television.

She read a few chapters of her book and then later on the television got distracting to her and then she had to put the book down. So she put the book down in her lap. She looked up at the television. She thought the television was showing a funny commercial and so she laughed. Lurch, the butler, peeked into the room and found the girl, Maria laughing at the television. He didn't like the commercial that was on or the laugh that Maria had. So he had to do something. So the only thing he could do was pick up a nearby table and throw it on her to make her stop. So he did.

The next thing he knew, Maria screamed. The he heard running. He knew it was Gomez because he recognized his footsteps. He didn't expect Morticia to be there with Gomez.

"What happened?" Morticia asked.

"What's the table doing on her?" Gomez asked.

Lurch just grunted. He didn't want to tell them the story. He thought if he told Gomez the story, Gomez wouldn't believe him, so he stayed put and silent.

"Lurch? What happened?" Gomez asked.

Gomez and Morticia carried the table and put it back in its rightful place. They saw that Maria looked scared and gave Gomez the frightened look.

"What happened?" they asked a third time.

Maria told Gomez the story.

"I was minding my business, reading my book and watching television, and Lurch comes out, throwing the table on me. That's when I screamed," Maria said in a scared voice.

Even Grandmama gave him a look but didn't reply.

Lurch left the living room before Gomez could tell others he wanted to investigate.

"What do you think made Lurch throw the table on our guest, Gomez?" Morticia asked, watching as he took out a cigar and light it.

"I don't know, Tish, but it's something we're going to find out. It makes me wonder why Lurch didn't answer us," Gomez said, "and I'm going to find out why."

The next minute the doorbell sounded. The mail had arrived earlier that afternoon, so there was no way the mailman could be here at this later hour. It was one of their neighbors, giving Gomez some mail that arrived at their house.

"Thank you," Gomez said, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't be smoking those, Mr. Addams. They are bad for your health," the man told him as he left.

Gomez saw the envelope was from Fester, so he opened it.

"Who's the letter from, Gomez?" Morticia asked, watching her husband close the letter.

"Uncle Fester. He's coming home tomorrow," Gomez told her.

She didn't say a word.

"I hope you figure out what made Lurch throw the table on Maria before Fester comes back," Morticia told him.

"Don't worry, Tish. I will."

"I need to talk to Maria. My first question is did she and Lurch have any witnesses when this happened?" Gomez asked.

"Good question," Morticia said as the two headed back to the living room.

When Gomez and Morticia returned to the living room, they found Maria sitting on the couch, playing a card game with Thing.

"Maria, Gomez would like to ask you a question," Morticia said.

"What's that?" Maria asked, putting a card on the table.

"I want to know if there were any witnesses at the time Lurch threw the table on you," Gomez said.

"I don't know. I don't think any of us were paying any attention to know anyone was watching," Maria told Gomez.

"Why don't you ask Lurch the same question, dear?" Morticia asked.

"I just might do that," Gomez said as they left for the kitchen.

Maria didn't want to think how angry Lurch was now once Gomez tried asking him the same question and she didn't want to know either.

Lurch saw both Gomez and Morticia walk in.

"Lurch, Gomez has a question for you," Morticia told the butler.

He looked at Gomez.

"Did you and Maria have any witnesses when this happened?" Gomez asked.

Lurch looked right in Gomez's eye. He didn't know how to answer this question either.

Instead of answering the question, Lurch stayed quiet and shook his head, telling them he didn't know either. Morticia could see they lucked out on the question twice.

"Nice try, dear. Any other questions?" she asked.

"Yes, one. Why was the table on Maria when we came out?" Gomez asked.

Lurch didn't want to answer that question.

Lurch had a feeling he wouldn't answer any of the questions Gomez would be asking him, so he kept his mouth shut. Morticia had a feeling Lurch had acted strange and had not answered the question Gomez asked. Once they left the kitchen, she brought it up.

"Gomez, don't you think Lurch is acting a bit strange?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that, Tish?" Gomez asked as he lit the cigar a second time.

"I thought I saw some bruises on Maria's forehead. They didn't look serious but the bruises look big. Do you think Lurch could have done this to her?" Morticia asked.

"Lurch? No. I don't think it could've been him because he was in the kitchen," Gomez said.

"I guess you're right. It doesn't sound like Lurch to do this," she said.

"No, it doesn't, Tish."

Lurch heard what Gomez and Morticia were saying, but they were on the right track. They haven't figured out what made him angry.

"Here's another question, Tish. If it was Lurch who threw the table on Maria and the bruises showed up, what made Lurch angry to throw the table on her?" he asked.

"Good question," Morticia said.

She knew she would have never thought of that question.

"I've never known Lurch to be angry," Morticia said.

"Neither have I, Tish."

After being silent for a while, Gomez had a thought on what made Lurch angry.

"Tish, I think I know what made Lurch angry."

"What's that, dear?" she asked.

"Remember when you and I came running in?" Gomez asked.

"Yes."

"I remember the television was on when we found the table on Maria," Gomez said.

"What was the television talking about when we were in the living room, do you remember?" Morticia asked him.

"It was on commercial break. I think I saw a hammer involved in one commercial. I'm not sure if that made her scream or not," Gomez said.

"What was the hammer doing on the television?" Morticia asked him.

"If I could remember right, it was destroying a harpsichord. Then the harpsichord was broken into pieces after that. I think I remember seeing that commercial before, Tish. Maybe our next bet is to talk to Lurch again," Gomez said.

Morticia agreed.

Morticia had a feeling and didn't mention it to Gomez that Lurch might not answer. They walked into the kitchen again and found Lurch still cooking.

"Lurch, may we talk? I think I found out what made you angry," Gomez said.

Gomez cleared his throat. Then he spoke. Lurch looked at Gomez in the eye but didn't speak a word. He waited for Gomez to speak.

"Lurch, was it that commercial about the harpsichord that made you angry?" Gomez asked.

Lurch nodded. He still couldn't speak.

"Is that why you threw the table on Maria?" Gomez asked.

Another nod from Lurch. Gomez looked at Morticia. He couldn't believe that he had figured this out!

"Lurch, you couldn't have done this to a guest," Morticia said as Gomez nodded in agreement.

"Lurch, you know what?" Gomez asked.

"What?" Lurch asked.

"You're fired," Gomez said.


End file.
